The new team investigation
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: La prima del protagonista del juego persona4, Nanako Dojima, ha crecido y va la misma escuela secundaria de su primo. El pueblo de la historia, ha vuelto ser escenario de asesinatos y es momento que Nanako dojima, junto al nuevo grupo de investigación, resuelva estos te fic, se basara tanto en el juego como en el anime. Pd: Aunque los títulos están en Ing, el fic es en Espa
1. New Game: Nanako Dojima

Nota del autor:

Hace tiempo, había tenido la idea de este fic, utilizando a una versión más adolescente de la prima del protagonista del videojuego/anime Shin megami tensei: persona 4, Nanako Dojima.

Antes de empezar, el juego y anime Shin megami tensei: persona 4 o Persona 4 y sus personajes, son propiedades de Atalus, AIC A.S.T.A y sus respectivos propietarios, solos los personajes originales, me corresponden, este fic no esta hecho con fines de comercializar o ganar plata, solo con el fin de entretenimiento personal y tal vez de los lectores.

New Game: Nanako Dojima.

Han pasado varios años, desde que el primo o "hermano mayor" de Nanako, había llegado a estudiar en la pequeña ciudad donde vive Nanako, también formo el grupo de investigación, para resolver una serie de asesinato que tenían mucho que ver con un extraño fenómeno, que hizo que el grupo de investigación, descubriese a las personas y a las sombras. Nanako, que en esos tiempos era una niña de solo 6 años, había compartido mucho con el grupo de investigación y gracias a ellos había sobrevivido a un evento que casi le había costado su vida.

Unas luces, sobresalían en una espesa y extraña neblina, aquellas luminosas luces blancas, pertenecían a una limosina clásica de color negro, no se veía el conductor y adentro de la limosina, había una habitación con cortinas azules, un sillón que hacía juego con aquellas cortinas, una barra de color azul donde se habían puesto varias copas, ese cuarto se encontraba iluminado por un luz azul, sentado en otro sillón del mismo color que el sillón azul y frente a una mesa que encajaba con la habitación, se encontraba un sujeto de cara redonda, nariz alargada y puntiaguda, orejas que se alargaba hacía los lados, ojos saltones, sin pelo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y pelo canoso a los lados del cuero cabelludo,

—Vaya tenemos una invitada, bienvenida a la habitación de tercio pelo—comento el extraño sujeto, que hizo una señal con la manos para que aquella invitada se acercase.

El extraño hombrecillo, al ver a la invitada, mostro una mueca que daba algo de escalofrío pero a la vez era un poco graciosa.

—Es algo raro, recibir a alguien con un lazó de sangre de un anterior visitante, déjame presentarme—comento el sujeto y agrego—Mi nombre es Igor, es un placer conocerte.

—Yo le estaré acompañando en el trascurso de su viaje—comento una bella mujer, con una piel pálida, pelo rubio platinado, largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta el cuello, arriba de ese sedoso cabello llevaba puesto un cintillo azul, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, vestía de una manera elegante, un traje abrigo azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas medias negras y unos tacones azules—Mi nombre es Margaret.

—Este lugar existe, entre los sueños, la realidad, la mente y la materia—Igor, hizo aparecer un extraño naipe de carta y prosiguió su explicación, mientras las cartas, se esparcieron a cada lado de la mesa, quedando una en el centro—Esta es una habitación, donde solo aquellos que están sujeto a un contrato pueden entrar

Igor, levanto una carta, que revelaba un extraño diseño

—Quizás ese destino te aguarde en un futuro no muy lejano—explico Igor que hizo desaparecer las cartas con solo una pasada de su mano.

—Le deseo lo mejor, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, como aquel invitado que estuvo antes que usted y con quien comparte un lazó de sangre—comento Margaret y agrego— Que tenga un buen día.

Todo se volvió negro y el cuarto despareció, delante de los ojos de la invitada.

—Despierta, despierta, ya es de mañana—exclamo la voz rotica de un reloj despertador, que tenía la forma tradicional de un reloj con la función de despertar a su dueño/a, una mano femenina, salió de unas sábanas azules y tomo el reloj, la dueña de la mano, una joven de 15 años, observo la hora del despertador y se sentó en la cama, la joven era de piel blanca, su pelo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla y tapaba sus orejas, era de color marrón, la joven abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales tenían el mismo color que su cabello. Llevaba puesto un pijama, una blusa amarilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos pantalones corto color blanco, los cuales eran tapado por la blusa de pijama amarilla, la pieza en donde se encontraba la joven, tenía el piso de madera, paredes blanca con una faja azul en el medio, un armario azul, una ventana al lado izquierdo y debajo se encontraba un escritorio de madera, con varios cuadernos y una silla al frente del escritorio.

La joven, se levantó, salió de su pieza y camino hasta el baño, al entrar al baño, se quitó su pijama y procedió a bañarse, cuando termino de asearse, se puso una toalla y se observó al espejo, se peinó, se puso unas horquillas blancas, se recogió su pelo y se hizo dos trenza que amarro con dos coles.

—Me veo bien—comento la joven.

Cuando la chica salió del baño, se dirigió a su cuarto, donde procedió a vestirse. La chica, se puso su uniforme escolar, que consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, un pañuelo amarillo que cubría el cuello de la camisa, una falda gris con cuadros de líneas negras, medias que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas y zapatos escolares negros.

La joven, antes de salir del cuarto, tomo su celular rojo, el cual tenía colgante con forma de un oso hecho de lana y color café claro, la chica, guardo su celular en su mochila y salió de su cuarto, bajo la escalera, cuando llego a la planta de abajo, observo a un hombre, de piel blanca, pelo corto y de color medio grisáceo, ojos grises, una afeitada de tres y de hombros anchos, vestido de una camisa gris oscuro, una corbata de color rojo claro y un cinturón marrón con una hebilla de metal, unos pantalones negros y zapatos de color marrón oscuro, el hombre, estaba durmiendo sobre el sillón de la sala de estar.

—Padre—comento en voz baja la joven y pensó—Veo que ayer, se excedió trabajando.

Nanako, subió de nuevo y fue a la pieza de su padre, saco una sábana de la cama de su progenitor y bajo, cabrío el cuerpo de su padre con la sabana y fue a la cocina, para prepararse su desayuno, al terminar, se marchó de su cara, para dirigirse a su colegio, ese día sería su primer día de preparatoria.

—Everyday young life Junes—la joven empezó a cantar, mientras caminaba

—Nanako, si sigues cantando, parecerás que está haciendo publicidad—hablo una voz femenina y juvenil, detrás de la chicas.

La joven que correspondía al nombre de Nanako, se asustó y observo a la persona causante de su sobresalto, una joven de la misma edad de Nanako.

—Eres tu Momo—exclamo Nanako y agrego—No me asustes.

Momo era el apodo de Momoka, una joven de cuerpo esbelto, más alta que Nanako y con cierta descendencia latina, piel morena, pelo de color negro y largo, el cual cubría sus hombros, ojos verde claro y una cortada en la mitad de su cara, vestía del mismo uniforme que Nanako.

— ¿Lista para el primer día de colegio?—pregunto Momoka.

—Claro, amiga— respondió Nanako, con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas, levantaron sus pulgares con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a allá—exclamaron las dos.

—Come on, girl—Momoka, revolvió el pelo de la joven Nanako.

Las chicas, prosiguieron su camino hacía el colegio. Nanako, había conocido a Momoka, cuando ambas tenía 10 años de edad, en ese entonces la niña Nanako, sintió curiosidad por el tono de piel que tenía Momoka, así que empezó hablar con ella y esa curiosidad, dio paso a una gran amistad.

—He, Nanako—exclamo Momoka, que paro al darse cuenta que su amiga, había dejado de caminar y estaba algunos metros atrás de ella—espabila, muchacha

—Ha, lo siento Momo—Nanako, se dio cuenta que estaba muy atrás de su amiga, la joven camino hasta al lado de Momoka y sonriendo, comento—disculpa amiga, estaba pensando en el pasado

—Bueno, bueno, pero no es para te quede plasmada y lleguemos tarde—sonrío la joven Momoka a Nanako.

Las jóvenes, de nuevo volvieron a camina, mientras conversaban, un extraño tipo que estaba corriendo choco con la joven Nanako, la cual cayó al suelo.

—Disculpa—exclamo el sujeto, que salio corriendo.

¿Estás bien?—pregunto Momoka, que extendió su manos para ayudar a Nananako.

—Si, un poco dolorida—Nanako, tomo la mano de su amiga y utilizándola de apoyo, se volvió a parar

Nanako, se sacudió la parte trasera de su uniforme.

—Hay personas que son unos…—comento Momoka, algo furiosa por el sujeto.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada malo—sonrió Nanako y agrego—Vamos, que ya hemos estado con muchos obstáculos.

—Claro—Momoka, empezó a caminar

Después de unos minutos, las chicas, llegaron a la preparatoria Yasogami, cuando entraron, se quitaron sus zapatos, los guardaron en sus respectivos casilleros y se pusieron los calzados para caminar en el colegio, mientras estaban haciendo eso, un chico de tez blanca, pelo negro coros, ojos negros, con el uniforme masculino del colegio, se pone en el casillero de al lado de la Nanako

—Oigan, han escuchado sobre el asesinato de toda una familia—comento el chico

—Algo escuche en la noticias—comento Momoka y saludo—Por cierto, primero se saluda, Ryu

—Lo siento, Momo-chan—Ryu, se rasco su cabeza y agrego—Es que estaba algo exaltado con la noticia, ya que en este pueblo no pasa muchos.


	2. Begin

Begin

El silencio dominaba un escenario, en el cual no se podía ver nada a causa de una neblina, pero unos pasos con extraño sonido, rompieron ese silencio. Kuma, una extraña criatura, parecida a un disfraz colorido de oso, observaba el escenario.

—Esto es raro, kuma—pensó el oso—Parece que esto vuelve ser como aquellos años, ante que el jefe, arreglase este mundo, kuma.

Kuma, escucho un extraño ruido y observo que observándole, tras un poste, se veía una figura encapuchada.

—Espera, que haces aquí—exclamo Kuma, que corrió hacía esa extraña figura.

La figura, al ver que Kuma, se acercaba salió corriendo y desapareció de la vista del oso, el cual paro en una esquina, no encontró a nadie.

—Esto se está poniendo algo extraño, kuma—pensó Kuma.

La primera clase, estaba en pleno desarrollo y Nanako, trataba de poner atención a la explicación del profesor, pero se sentía algo mareada, no lo entendía, ya que en la mañana se sentía bien, Momoka, que estaba en el asiento de atrás de su amiga, se dio cuenta de que Nanako, se sentía mal, así que levanto su mano, llamando la atención del profesor.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el profesor a Momoka.

—Nanako, se siente mal, necesita ir a la enfermería—contesto Momoka

El profesor, observo que Nanako, estaba medio extraña, así que permitió que Momoka, llevase a la joven.

Momoka, se paró y tomo el brazo de su amiga, Nanako, observo a Momoka.

—Vamos, amiga—le dijo Momoka a Nanako.

Nanako, no objeto, realmente sentía que moriría, así que ambas fueron a la enfermería, después de caminar algunos metros, llegaron a la enfermería.

—Disculpen—dijo Momoka, mientras entraba con Nanako apoyada en su hombro.

La enfermería, era un cuarto con paredes y techo blanco, varias camas con separador, un armario atornillado en la pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación de color blanco y una ventana, en donde se veía los remedios, delante del armario, un escritorio de madera, en donde estaba sentado un hombre, de tez blanca, pelo negro corto, ojos cafés, cuerpo esbelto, el hombre llevaba puesto una bata de enfermero, unos pantalones blancos y zapatos blancos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el enfermero a las chicas

—Que no lo vez—exclamo Momoka, algo enfada—Mi amiga, parece que se está desmayando, necesito una cama, para que pueda reposar.

—Ya lo veo, me sorprendieron ocupado en algo importante—contesto el enfermero.

Momoka, observo que el sujeto tenía una revista de dudoso contenido en sus manos.

—Ya veo, si estaba algo ocupado, con sus manos—comento Momoka, en forma sarcástica

—Si quiere, le ayudo llevarla a una cama—comento el enfermero

—No gracias—dijo Momoka, que llevo a Nanako a una cama de la enfermería y la recostó—Tranquila, Nanako.

Nanako, se durmió y escucho una extraña voz diciéndole, "Yo soy tu" y una rara silueta.

La chica de pelo color marrón, abrió sus ojos, observo que estaba en el cuarto de enfermería, se dio cuenta que al lado de su cama se encontraba, una mujer de tez blanca, ojos color cafés, pelo ondulado de color negro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, vestía con una bata de enfermera, una minifalda color negro, tacones negros y medías trasparente.

—Vaya, te has despertado—comento la mujer, que estaba sentada en una silla y llevaba un termómetro en su mano—Estaba midiendo tu temperatura, es normal, tuviste un pequeño colapsó, nada que preocuparse.

— ¿Y el otro enfermero?—pregunto Nanako, acordándose que había un enfermero cuando ella y su amiga entraron a la sala de enfermería.

—Ha el, es mi hermano mellizo, es mi ayudante—contesto la enfermera con una sonrisa—Bueno, tu amiga al verme llegar, se sintió tranquila y se fue a su clase y has dormido una hora y media.

Nanako, observo el techo, mientras la enfermería, observaba unas hojas.

—Disculpa, necesito que responda a las preguntas de este registro—dijo la enfermera

—Claro—contesto Nanako.

La enfermera, le entro un informe de registro, al joven pelo marrón, tomo el informe y el lápiz que la enfermera dio para responder, y empezó a contestar el registro, después se lo entregó a la mujer, que observo miro el registro.

—Nanako, es un lindo nombre—comento la enfermera, levantándose de la silla—Bueno, ya te puedes marchar y ten cuidado con el trabajo excesivo a tu edad.

Nanako, agradeció a la enfermera, se levantó de la cama, se puso sus zapatos y se fue de la enfermería.

La enfermera, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y miro de nuevo el registro.

Ya había pasado las clases, Nanako, conversaba con sus Momoka y con Ryu, mientras iban a sus respectivas casas

—Qué bueno, que solo fue un pequeño colapsó y no anda grave, Nana-chan—comento Momoka

—Sí, realmente no me gustaría estar en cama todo el día—comento Nanako, con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, sonó el celular de Nanako, la joven, tomo su celular y lo vio.

—Ha rayos, tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo—exclamo Nanako, con susto y observando a sus amigos dijo—Disculpen, Momo y Ryu, debo ir rápido o si tendré muchos problemas, nos vemos mañana.

Nanako, salió corriendo mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

La joven Nanako, estaba siendo regañada por su jefa.

—Nanako, llegaste cinco minutos tarde—le regañaba la jefa, una mujer robusta y con cara de pocos amigos—Da gracias que el dueño, te conoce desde pequeña y trabajas muy bien, o si no te despidiera.

—Disculpadme—Nanako, hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

—O bien, ve atender mesas—Ordeno la jefa a Nanako.

Nanako, que vestía con el uniforme del restaurante que tenía el supermercado Junes, salió de la oficina de su jefa y empezó a atender a la clientela. Después de algunas horas, la joven Nanako, estaba a punto de terminar su turno, cuando vio que un disfraz de oso, se acercaba.

—Kuma—exclamo Nanako

La joven, se dio cuenta que Kuma, caminaba de forma lenta y parecía que traspiraba mucho.

—Estoy cansado-Kuma—el oso se sentó en una de las sillas y se quitó su cabeza, revelando su forma humana la cual era la de un joven de tez blanca, pelo rubio, con un peinado hacía atrás, ojos celestes y cuerpo delgado, su cuerpo era algo femenino que incluso si se vistiese de mujer, pasaría como tal. La forma humana de Kuma, vestía con una camisa blanca algo elegante, pantalones negros y zapatillas rojas.

Nanako, observo su celular, solo faltaba un minuto para terminar su turno, así que fue a la cocina del restaurante, llevo a Kuma un plato y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

—Buenas, Kuma—Nanako, dejo el plato a Kuma.

—Buenas Nana-chan y gracias—Kuma, empezó a comer.

— ¿Te veo, algo cansado, que ha sucedido?—pregunto Nanako.

Kuma, observo a Nanako.

—Parece que la niebla está volviendo a mi mundo-kuma—empezó a explicar el oso y agrego—Y vi una extraña sombra-kuma.


	3. Persona

Persona

Kuma, estaba comiendo con mucho entusiasmo la comida que le había traído Nanako, la joven de pelo marrón, observaba con sorpresa la rapidez de la sombra, que utilizaba al comer la comida.

—Vaya, parece que no has comido en todo el día—comento Nanako, riéndose de Kuma

—Eso es ciento Nana-chan, fue horrible, al perseguir a aquella cosa, no pude darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso-kuma—comento Kuma y término de comer—Esto estuvo rico y gracias por la comida, Nana-chan

—No hay de que Kuma-oniichan—contesto Nanako, que se paró—Bueno, termino mi turno en el trabajo, así voy a cambiarme, puede esperarme

Kuma, afirmo con una sonrisa. Nanako, se cambió y subió para juntarse con Kuma, ambos empezaron a caminar, la relación entre la sombra llamada Kuma y Nanako, era muy estrecha, desde que ambos se había conocido y cuando su primo, se había ido del pueblo, ella se aferró a Kuma, como una hermana menor, se aferra a su hermano preferido.

—Kuma, en el colegio me contaron sobre el asesinato de una familia entera, ¿ha visto algo en el mundo del televisor?—pregunto Nanako a Kuma

—No he visto nada-Kuma—contesto Kuma y agrego pensativo—Aunque, talvez alguien está empezando a cometer de nuevo las acciones de hace varios años atrás-kuma

—Eso me temo, no creo que el Adachi-oji, este tras estos asesinatos, esta vez—comento Nanako, con seriedad—Él ha estado en la cárcel, después de confesar los asesinatos.

Ambos estuvieron pensativo, durante gran parte del trayecto, hasta que a Nanako paro de golpe y se rasco su cabeza.

—Rayos, esto es difícil—exclamo Nanako

— ¿Qué sucede, Nana-chan?-kuma—pregunto Kuma a Nanako

—Trataba de pensar como Naoto-onee-chan—contesto Nanako y agrego—Pero no me cunde.

Kuma, se acercó a Nanako y le tomo de las manos.

—Nana-chan, yo voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto, kuma—le dijo Kuma a Nanako.

—gracias, Kuma-chan—le agradeció Nanako con una sonrisa y agrego—Ya puedes soltarme de las mano, Kuma-chan.

—Lo siento, Nanako-kuma—el oso le soltó las manos a la chica.

Después los dos siguieron, conversando y riendo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Nanako, Kuma se despidió y se fue, pero se detuvo

—Nana-chan, tengo la sensación que va a llover, puede revisar el canal de la media noche, si es que sucede, Kuma—dijo el oso y se marcho

—El canal de la media noche—pensó Nanako y observo el cielo, unas nubes grises cubría el cielo—Espero que no se habrá.

Nanako, abrío la puerta de su casa y entro.

—Ya he vuelto—aviso Nanako y se dio cuenta que nadie contestaba, así que concluyó que su padre no había vuelto del trabajo.

Nanako, aprendió la luz del comedor y fue a la cocina, se puso un delantal blanco y empezó hacer la cena, agradecía que su primo le había enseñado a cocinar, ya que odiaba comer todos los días comida envasada, mientras estaba en eso, se escuchó que el teléfono de la casa sonaba, así que fue a contestar.

—Buenas, residencia Dojima—contesto Nanako

—Soy yo hija, hoy no volveré a casa, estoy algo ocupado, disculpa—le dijo su padre, tras la línea telefónica

—Entiendo padre, tranquilo—le contesto Nanako con una sonrisa y agrego—Que te vaya bien.

Ambos cortaron. Nanako, suspiro profundo y fue a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, después de a ver cortado las verdura y de cocer el arroz, ya había terminado de cocinar, así que se dispuso a comer, se sentó en una mesa que estaba al frente del televisor y aprendió el aparato, sintonizo las noticias.

—Y siguiendo con las noticias, el asesinato de una familia entera, aún sigue causando intriga y asombro, ahora vamos con nuestro periodista que está entrevistando a un testigo del homicidio—hablo el presentador de noticia

La escena pasó al entrevistador y un testigo, el entrevistado, tenía su cara difuminada y le había distorsionado la voz, pero su uniforme delataba que iba al mismo colegio que Nanako, la joven de pelo marrón, observaba con atención la entrevista.

Era medía noche, y había comenzado a llover, Nanako que vestía su pijama, se sentó frente a la televisión que tenía el cuarto de invitado, donde había dormido hace tiempo su primo, la joven esperaba que no se sintonizara ese canal, pero para mala fortuna de ella, la televisión, se aprendió y se observó cómo entre la interferencia se visualizaba el cuerpo del mismo joven al cual había entrevistado en las noticias.

—No puede ser—comento Nanako, mientras apretaba sus manos.

Alguien, ha comenzado a utilizar el mundo del televisor, para hacer sus crímenes.

En la mañana del otro día, se encontró el cuerpo del chico que fue entrevistado a causa del asesinato que estaba en boga del pueblo.

Nanako, estaba sentada en su asiento, mientras conversaba con Momoka y Ryu, sobre el asunto del asesinato.

—Esto es malo, seis víctimas de asesinato y la última fue nuestro compañero—comento Ryu, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de Nanako

—seis, ¿con esa cifra ya se consideraría un asesino serial?—pregunto Momoka y observo a Nanako, que estaba en el puesto delante de ella

—Sí, se puede considerar un asesino serial, pero los asesinato de hace 9 años, fueron más secuestros—comento Nanako con cara pensativa y agrego—Me molesta, he estado dándole vuelta

Ryu y Momoka, observaron a Nanako, era la primera vez que veía a la joven de pelo marrón, con una cara tan pensativa.

—Nanako, parece que te tomas lo de ser hija de un detective muy enserio—comento Ryu a Nanako

Nanako, no le dio importancia al comentario de su amigo y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que no pudo pensar más y se rasco la cabeza

—Ha, maldita sea, no tengo la habilidad deductiva de Naoto-oneechan—exclamo Nnako, algo molesta

— ¿Quién rayos es Naoto?—pensaron Momoka y Ryu

—Nana-chan, no desesperes, te tengo un buen panorama para hoy—exclamo Momoka y agrego—Vamos a la casa abandonada.

Nanako y Ryu, miraron a su compañera, la cual tenía sus manos cruzadas y afirmaba con su cabeza, mientras sonreía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados

—La casa abandonada, un buen lugar para relajarse, muchos jóvenes van antes de sus exámenes—comento Momoka

—Momo, ¿cómo un lugar como la casa abandonada, te puedes relajar?—pregunto Ryu, con una sonrisa de preocupación y una gota en las cienes

—El suspenso y la tensión, son un buen relajante—comento Momoka, con una sonrisa.

Ya se había terminado, las horas de estudios y los tres chicos estaba frente a una casa gigante, pero vieja, y casi por derrumbarse, un portón negro, paredes azules y vitrales.

—Como me metí en esto—pensó Nanako

—La casa abandonada, fue un proyecto para traer una sala de cine, con un estilo colonial americano—comento Momoka, que abrió la puerta oxidada y entro al patio de la casa—El proyecto, fue creado por mi madre, hace cinco años atrás, ya que ella quería recordar viejos momento de su infancia, pero no funciono y quedo en el olvido, pero alcanzaron a construir una sala de cine y dejaron varias películas de terror antigua, varias veces he venido aquí, para relajarme.

A los minutos después, se encontraron en una sala, limpia, su pisó estaba alfombrado con rojo, había varios butacas y una gran pantalla.

—Vaya, para ser una casa vieja, es un lugar limpio—comento Nanako

—Gracias, siempre lo dejo limpio—comento Momoka

Nanako, sintió curiosidad por la pantalla de cine, así que se acercó y trato de tocarla, pero sus manos traspasaban la pantalla.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Ryu, con asombro al ver que la mano de Nanako, traspasaba la pantalla y pregunto— ¿Acaso, es una tecnología que intentaban de instalar?

—Qué raro, mi madre nunca implemento esa tecnología—contesto Momoka, acercándose a Nanako

—Sera que…—comento Nanako, antes de meter medio cuerpo en la pantalla

Momoka y Ryu, preocupado, corrieron hacía Nanako, para detenerla, pero Ryu se tropezó cayó sobre Momoka y está sobre la joven de pelo marrón y los tres entraron a la pantalla del cine.

El trio, paso por espacio negro que luego se volvió blanco y cayeron sobre un escenario con neblina. Ryu y Momoka, se sorprendieron al ver ese lugar. Nanako, se paró y miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta adonde estaba.

—El mundo atrás del televisor—comento Nanako

Ryu y Momoko, al escuchar a Nanako, le iba a preguntar dónde estaban, pero se escucharon unos graciosos pasos, la joven de pelo marrón, al escuchar esos pasos dio vuelta su cabeza y observo a Kuma, que se acercaba

—Nanako, ¿Qué haces aquí?-kuma—exclamo Kuma, el cual estaba en su forma de oso y agrego con algo de enfado—Nanako, no debiste entrar a este mundo

—Disculpa Kuma-oniisan, pero fue un accidente—contesto Nanako, acercándose a Kuma

El oso suspiro y miro con cara de preocupación a la joven Nanako.

—Nana-chan, no quiero que el sensei, se enoje conmigo, ni contigo-kuma—comento Kuma con un tono más calmado y de preocupación

—Nanako, ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Qué o quién, es esa cosa?—pregunto Ryu a Nanako

—Ha lo olvidaba—dijo Nanako y presento explico—Primero las presentaciones, Kuma, ellos son mis compañeros Momoka y Ryu, cayeron conmigo por accidente en la pantalla del cine. Amigos, él es Kuma, digamos que es un oso, aunque, es mejor aclarar varias cosas desde el principio.

Nanako, empezó a contar la historia de cómo su primo junto con sus amigos, llegaron a ese mundo y conocieron a Kuma y después termino con una explicación de que era realmente Kuma y el mundo en el cual se encontraba.

—Ya veo, así que eso es lo que realmente sucedió hace 9 años—comento Ryu y agrego—Vaya, me gustaría conocer a ese Hanamura, pero no sabía que conociese a una idol, maldición, me gustaría haberte conocido en esos años y ahora entiendo porque Nanako, se pone tan seria cuando trata de deducir algo.

—Ryu, eres un pervertido—comento Momoko, observando a su compañero y agrego cerrando sus ojos—Aunque si me preguntas a mí, me agrada Chie, se oye que es una chica fuerte, aunque me gusta la personalidad de tu primo, Nanako.

Nanako, se rio al escuchar los comentario de sus amigos y miro a Kuma.

—Nanako, no sabía que había otra entrada a este mundo-kuma—comento Kuma.

—Debe ser una nueva entrada—dijo Nanako y miro a sus amigos—Pero, creo que es momento de irnos

—Si tienes razón, Nana-chan- kuma—el oso, chasqueo sus dedos e hizo a parecer varias televisores.

Los chicos, se acercaron a los televisores, la joven Nanako, dio gracia a Kuma, por la ayuda prestada y por no enojarse con sus amigosy le dio un beso en la frente, el oso, se sonrojo

—Bueno, deben irse-kuma—dijo el oso y agrego—Este mundo está volviéndose peligroso.

Pero antes que los chicos se fueran, varios sombras emergieron de la nada destruyendo los televisores y asustando a los chicos, las sombras, se convirtieron en unos caparazones parecido a los de los caracoles, pero esto tenía unas lenguas. Kuma, para proteger a los chicos, se puso delante de ellos e invoco a su persona, un oso de metal con una capa y que cargaba con algo parecido a un cañón o misil.

—Nanako, escóndete con tus amigos-Kuma—ordeno el oso a la joven de pelo Marrón—cuando termine con ellos, los llamare, si te pasa algo, no podré ver a los ojos al sensei-kuma

—claro, Kuma-oniichan—dijo Nanako

Kuma, le entrego a Nanako, unos lentes que tenía el marco rojo, la joven, tomo los lentes y se los puso, la espesa niebla que no dejaba ver nada, se volvió nítida para Nanako.

—Vamos—exclamo Nanako a sus amigos.

— ¿Espera Nanako, como sabes donde ir?—pregunto Momoko a Nanako

—Solo sígame—contesto Nanako.

Nanako, había escuchado de su primo, que el mundo de la televisión, tenía cierto parecido al mundo real, así que la joven, contaba con encontrar una casa vacía, cuando la pudo encontrar, se metió adentro junto con sus amigos y cerró la puerta, con tranquilidad deslizo su espalda por la puerta, hasta sentarse, un poco cansada, sus amigos también estaban casado, así que en esa parada, pudieron sentarse a descansar.

—Esa cosa, ¿son las sombras?—pregunto Ryu, con su aliento entre cortado

—Sí, esas son—contesto Nanako.

—En lo que se ha convertido nuestra tarde de relajamiento—comento Momoko y agrego—Me preocupa ese oso

Nanako, se paró con algo de lentitud.

—Kuma-oniichan, es fuerte—comento Nanako y agrego—Lo que me preocupa son…

Nanako, no termino de decir su oración ya que un brazo gigante rompió el techo dela casa, el que provoco ese ataque, era un gigante musculoso de color azul, que tenía puesta una máscara negra y un pantalón rojo.

—Eso me precupaba—Nanako, retorció al ver a ese gigante y miro a sus amigos, no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba preocupada por su vida y la de sus amigos, esa cosa, era fuerte y Kuma, estaba alejado, apra poder ayudar, la joven, estaba desesperada, en eso escucho una voz femenina, "Yo soy tu".

Nanako, observo una luz azul que la rodeaba, ya sabía qué hacer, extendió su mano y una carta se paró en sus manos.

—Persona—exclamo Nanako, que rompió la carta apretándola con su mano derecha.

Un ángel de sexo femenino apareció delante de la joven, el ser tenía su piel blanca, ojos dorados y cabello negro ondulado, llevaba una túnica dorada y encima un peto dorado, el ser tenía seis alas, tres doradas y tres negras, una tiara plateada, zapatos de metal dorado, blandía una espada de fuego y un escudo plateado

—Yo soy tu, tu eres yo, provengo de tu ser más profundo—Nanako, escucho de nuevo la voz femenina, la joven cerro sus ojos y lo abrió— Vehuiah


	4. Persona: Vehuiah

Persona: Vehuiah

Nanako, sintió que alguien le hablaba, una suave voz femenina, le repetía; "Yo soy tu". Ella sabía quién le hablaba y necesitaba de aquel ser para sobrevivir ya ayudar a sus amigos, escucho su nombre.

—Yo soy tu—repitió la voz femenina en la mente de Nanako.

—Yo soy tu, tu eres yo—le respondió Nanako.

Una luz azul claro, ilumino a Nanako, la cual abrió su palma mano derecha, y una carta floto sobre su palma derecha, esta dio varias vuelta sobre su eje.

—Te invoco Vehuiah—exclamo Nanako, que rompió la carta.

Vehuiah, apareció frente a Nanako

—Vamos, Vehuiah—la voz de Nanako, mostraba su determinación a ganar

La sombra, fue la primera en atacar, iba a dar un puñetazo a Vehuia, pero la persona, se defendió con su escudo, luego esquivo otro puñetazo.

—Toma, esto—exclamo Nanako.

Vehuia, cortó el brazo de su oponente, el miembro mutilado, cayó al suelo y se desvaneció.

—Vamos por el otro, Vehuiah—exclamo Nanako

La persona de Nanako, esquivo un nuevo ataque consistente en un puñetazo, la persona de Nanako, aprovecho el momento para cortarle la otra mano a la sombra.

—Perfecto—exclamo con euforia, Nanako.

Pero la euforia de la chica, duro poco, la sombra, volvió hacer crecer sus brazos.

—maldita sea—comento Nanako, entre susurro

Mientras que Vehuia, esquivaba los ataques de la sombra, los amigos de Nanako, observaba con gran asombro la lucha.

— ¿Esa…es la persona de Nanako?—pregunto Momoka, con sorpresa al ver a Vehuiah y agrego—Es hermosa.

Nanako, estaba en problema, la sombra, podía regenerarse y la persona de Nanako, no podía acercarse a la sombra.

—Rayos, a este ritmo la sombra me van a ganar—pensó Nanako, que se mordió su boca.

La sombra, golpeo a la persona de Nanako, que no alcanzó a protegerse antes de golpe. Vehuiah, no alcanzó a defenderse antes de que la sombra le golpease.

Nanako, retorció por el dolor que causo el golpe de la sombra a Vehuia y se arrodillo por el impacto del golpe.

—Vehuiah—exclamo Nanako, la cual se paró con algo de dolor, varias gotas de sudor caía de la frente de la joven, su nerviosismo era muy evidente, la respiración de la chica era agitada, se sentía cansada y Nanako, sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Vehuia, se levantó de nuevo y ataco a su oponente, esquivo de nuevo los ataques de su enemigo y con su escudo los ataques que iban directo hacía ella.

—Hay esta, el punto que necesitaba—Nanako, se dio cuenta que la sombra, tenía un punto descubierto y exclamo—Vamos, Vehuia

La persona de Nanako, fue directo hasta el punto siguió esquivando los ataques de su oponente, pero el punto descubierto, fue tapado por varias sombras.

—Nadie me va detener—exclamo Nanako, con furia, ya que estaba harto de la sombra.

Las sombras, las cuales eran cortadas por la espada de Vehuia, pero los oponentes, parecía multiplicarse, la joven, no sabía que podía hacer y temía que su persona desapareciese, pero las sombras, fueron congeladas. Nanako, miro que la persona de Kuma, había congelado a las sombras que estorbaba a Vehuia.

—Yo me encargo de estas sombras, tú de esa-kuma—exclamo Kuma a Nanako

—Gracias, Kuma-oniichan—Nanako, agradeció al oso y miro a su persona—Vamos, Vehuia.

Vehuia, voló hacía el punto descubierto de la sombra mayor, mientras que la persona de Kuma, congelaba las sombra más débiles.

Vehuia, llego al punto débil de su enemigo, el cual era la espalda de la sombra. La persona, le dio una patada en la espalda de su enemigo y sin descansar, corto la espalda de la sombra y acto seguido atravesó el cuerpo de su enemigo y llego al otro lado, la sombra, dio un grito antes de desaparecer y Kuma, ya había derrotado a las sombras.

La persona de Nanako, desapareció y la joven, la cual estaba cansada, iba a caer al suelo, pero su caída fue detenida por Kuma.

Momoka y Ryu, se acercaron con preocupación a su amiga.

—Tranquilo, es la primera vez que Nanako, invoca a una persona, así que se ha cansado con rapidez—Kuma, tranquilizo a los amigos de Nanako.

La joven, abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa miro a sus amigos.

—Estoy bien, algo agitada—comento Nanako y agradeció a Kuma, por detener su caída.

Un rato después de ave relimado a todas las sombras, los chicos, estaban frente a varios televisores que Kuma, había hecho aparecer.

—Bueno, es momento que vuelva a su hogar—comento Kuma y agrego—Yo hablare con el sensei, respecto a lo que está sucediendo.

—Claro y darle un saludo de mi parte a onii-chan—le dijo Nanako a Kuma, con una sonrisa.

Los chicos, volvieron a su mundo por los televisores y salieron por la pantalla del cine, salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar, mientras conversaba sobre la reciente visita al mundo detrás de la pantalla.

—Eso fue sorprendente, no sabía que atrás de una pantalla, existía un extraño —comento Momoka y agrego mirando a Nanako—He, Nana-chan, no nos había comentado sobre ese mundo y los seres llamados personas

—Es que, no era necesario, ya han pasado 9 años desde esos eventos—contesto Nanako y agrego—Pensaba, que nunca volvería pasar estos asesinatos, así que no considere necesario hablarse sobre esto, disculpen.

—Tranquila, no te estoy culpando Nana-chan, pero debería tenernos mucha más confianza—comento Momoka y agrego con una sonrisa—Aunque, ahora creo que no te hubiésemos creído si nos hubiese esto cuando nos conocimos, así que este evento era necesario para abrir este tema.

En el mundo atrás de la televisión, se encontraba dos persona conversando sobre la estructura de un techo, la dos personas vestía con unos largos abrigos blancos que les cubrían hasta los tobillos, guantes negros, ambos llevaba unos gorros de plato color blanco que tenía pegado una placa de oro en el frente y tenía una bufanda roja que tapaba la mitad de su cara, los dos tenía el mismo color de cabello y el mismo color de ojos cafés oscuros, pero uno era un poco más bajo que el otro y su cabello era largo y ondulado.

—Ya veo, así que esa chica es unos de los sujetos—comento unos de los sujeto de voz masculina y agrego—Interesante, tal parce que pronto veremos evento parecido a los que registraron el equipo anterior hace 9 años atrás.

—Tal parece, hay que estar atento—comento otro de las extras personas, pero su voz era femenina y suave—por cierto, esa criatura de túnica negra, nos observa parada en el poster del alado

—Te refieres, a la criatura de túnica con orejas y cola de gato amarillo—comento el sujeto de voz masculina y agrego—Relájate, no es hostil, es más una criatura curiosa.


	5. Vamos de vuelta al mundo de la TV

Vamos de vuelta al mundo de la TV

—Bienvenida al salón de tercio azul—un joven de tez blanca, cabello azul oscuro y corto, ojos azules y es un poco bajo que el promedio de los jóvenes, vestía con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros, llevaba un reproductor de mp3 y unos audífonos.

—Igor y Margaret, tienen cosas que hacer, así que nosotros los remplazaremos—comento una chica de unos 16 a 17 años edad, tez blanca, de pelo castaño corto, con una cola de caballo, llevaba unos broches que forma el número XXII en romano, traía puesto una falda de color naranja, zapatos rojos, calcetas naranjas y una camisa de manga corta anaranjada—Me puedes llamar Shiomi Kotone o simplemente Ko-chan, suena más corto, el chico de pelo azul, bueno, se podría decir que es mi hermano, pero es mi yo de esta realidad, ya que ambos somos las mismos sujetos, pero de diferentes realidades, su nombre es Arisato Minato, no es muy hablador, fuimos en tiempos pasados humanos vivos, pero nuestros cuerpos que ahora vez, son nuestras representaciones en esta habitación, nuestro verdadero yo está sosteniendo una barrera en diferentes mundos.

Ko-chan, sonrío y abrió un libro que estaba en la mesa.

—Has despertado tu poder, tu carta es justicia—comento Kotone y agrego, cerrando el libro—Aunque esto puede cambiar en un futuro cercano, ya que hay cierta posibilidad que tu poder pueda evolucionar, dependiendo de la gente que conozcas, o no, no sé, pero eso no quita lo que debes enfrentar, gracias por visitarnos y vuelva pronto.

Nanako, se despertó y se preparó para ir a clase, ya había pasado unos cuatro días desde que obtuvo a su persona y se había sentido algo cansada en esos días, talvez por la fuerza mental que tuvo que emplear para invocar a su persona, pero ya se estaba recuperando de eso.

—Buen día, padre—saludo Nanako, cuando bajo las escalera

El padre de Nanako, estaba sentado tomando un café, al ver a su hija bajar y saludarle, le sonrío y le respondió

— ¿Qué tal, hija?, hoy te ves mejor que hace algunos días atrás—le respondió el padre de Nanako.

—Lo crees—comento Nanako, que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno—Padre, ¿Qué quiere de desayuno?

—El tradicional—le contesto el señor Dojima, que estaba leyendo el diario

Nanako, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, después de unos minutos, ya padre e hija, estaban sentados, había dado las gracias y estaban desayunando.

La joven, se fijó que su padre tenía cara de cansancio.

— ¿Mucho trabajo ayer?—pregunto Nanako a su padre

—Sí, estoy algo cansado con este caso—comento el señor Dojima y observo a su hija—Espero, que no te entrometas como tu primo en aquel caso.

—No, que va—le contesto Nanako, con una sonrisa y pensó—Aunque, de alguna forma…

Nanako, ya había desayunado y se estaba yendo a clase, cuando escucho la voz de su amiga, que la saludada

—Nana-chan, buen día—saludo Momoka, que se puso al lado de su amiga

—Buen día, Momo-chan—le respondió Nanako, con una sonrisa

—Hoy te vez algo más repuesta, que hace algunos días atrás—comento la amiga de Nanako y agrego—Anteayer y el día de ayer, tenía una apariencia de un zombi

Momoka, emitió a un zombi mientras caminaba, la joven Dojima, se río al ver la imitación de su amiga.

—jaja, ¿realmente me veía así?—pregunto Nanako, riéndose

—Bueno, exagere un poco, pero parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a caer al suelo—le contesto Momoka y agrego—Aunque, si me tenía preocupada, amiga.

—Lo siento, es que uno se cansa al invocar a una persona—comento Nanako y pensó—Aunque, creo que en mi caso duro mucho más la falta de energía.

Momoka, le palmo la espalda a su amiga y luego sonrió.

—Nanako, no te disculpen, además tu nos salvaste esa vez—comento Momoka y agrego—Aunque, me gustaría que me contases de nuevo sobre las personas

—Seguro—le contesto Nanako a su amiga

Mientras ambas chicas, iba caminado hacía la preparatoria, la joven Nanako, le estaba contando a su amiga, todo lo que sabía sobre las personas, lo que había aprendido gracias a las explicaciones de su primo y de Kuma. Al final de la explicación de Nanako, llegaron a su destino, se quitaron sus zapatos y se pusieron los de uso en la preparatoria, mientras caminaban hacía su aula, Momoka, saciaba más su curiosidad sobre el pasado de su amiga, haciéndole pregunta a Nanako.

—Nanako y Momoka—exclamo Ryu, que se acercó a las chicas.

—Buenas—saludaron ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

—Buenas, amigas—contesto Ryu y agrego—Momo-chan, Nana-chan, me puede ayudar con una cosa.

Las chicas, escucharon a Ryu y se sorprendieron al escuchar a su amigo, ya que el joven Ryu, quería ayuda, para poder saber qué cosa comprarle a una chica, ya que ese día iba a salir con una chica.

—Todo un galán, ¿he Ryu?—dijo con una risa picarona la joven Momoka a su amigo Ryu y agrego pensativa—Según lo que nos cuentan, la chica, con quien va tener una cita, participa en el dojo de tu padre, muy de ti.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, Momoka?—pregunto Ryu a la joven

—Tú por herencia, eres practicante del kendo y de otras artes marciales, como esa chica también practica kendo y agréguemeles el hecho que es miembro del dojo de tu padre, es obvio que el hilo rojo es intenso en ustedes—contesto Momoka, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

Ryu, se rasco su nuca, sonrió con nervosidad y sus mejilla se volvieron rojas, por el análisis hecho por Momoka

—Well, Don Juan, te diremos lo que debes comprar a tu conquista—dijo Momoka.

Las chicas, le explicaron a Ryu, lo que debían hacer para su cita, mientras caminaban hacía el aula, después de las clases, los chicos conversaban, mientras iban caminando hacía sus casas, Ryu, miro su reloj y se disculpó, pues debía prepararse para su cita.

—Nos vemos—se despidió Ryu, mientras se alejaba de la vistas de las chicas.

—Adiós, Ryu—Las dos chicas despidieron a Ryu, entonces Momoka, miro a Nanako y pregunto— He, Nana-chan, ¿viste el canal de la media noche, anteayer?

—Sí, pero estaba borroso—le contesto Nanako y agrego—Aunque alcance a visualizar un vestido de mujer.

Momoka, estuvo pensativa por un corto lazó de tiempo, en eso sonó la alarma de su reloj de pulsera.

—Rayos, debo irme—exclamo Momoka y agrego—Compre por internet, una nueva cámara de video y pronto me la van a dejar

Momoka, se despidió de su amiga y se fue. La joven Nanako, se acordó que hoy era su día de trabajo, así que se dirigió corriendo hacía Junes.

—Rayos, llegare tarde—exclamo Nanako, mientras corría—Maldición, maldición.

Para la suerte de Nanako, su jefa, no había llegado aún, así que se apresuró a ponerse su uniforme y fue a trabajar, empezó a tomar pedido a los cliente, servir bebidas, helados y otros productos que servían en el local de Junes, mientras la joven Nanako, hacía su trabajo, llego Ryu al local y se sentó en unos de los puestos.

Nanako, se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga y se acercó.

—Ryu, ¿Qué haces, aquí?—pregunto Nanako a Ryu.

—Ella y yo, nos juntaremos aquí—le contesto Ryu, con una sonrisa.

—Que bien, bueno cuando llegue llámame, talvez te haga un descuento—sonrió Nanako, que se fue a atender a otra mesa.

Nanako, atendió a otras mesas y destinaba unos segundos del intervalo de una mesa a otra, en ver si había llegado la novia de su amigo, pero no había llegado, ya a unos 15 minutos antes de salió Nanako, se acercó a Ryu, el cual estaba triste, ya que la chica, nunca llego a la cita, la joven Nanako, le sirvió a Ryu, un café helado con salsa de chocolate.

—Paga la casa—le dijo Nanako a su amigo con una sonrisa y agrego—Tranquilo, debió hacer algo importante que le impidió venir.

—Tal vez, tenga razón—dijo Ryu que empezó a comer su café helado—Esto esta rico

Al día siguiente Nanako, con Momoka en la sala de clase, entonces llego Ryu, con cara de depresión

—He, Ryu, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?—pregunto Momoka con su sonrisa típica y picara.

Ryu, se sentó en su puesto, con su cara de deprimido.

—Ella murió—comento Ryu y agrego—Fue ante de llegar a la cita.

—Es por eso que no llego—pensó Nanako con preocupación y pensativa comento—Esto me hace preguntar, si aquella chica que vi en el canal de media noche, sería la novia de Ryu.

—Espera, eso quiere decir, ¿qué talvez ese canal tenga algo que ver con el asesinato?— pregunto Ryu.

Momoka y Nanako, estuvieron pensativas, durante unos segundos.

—Puede ser—comento Momoka y comento—Entonces, vamos a investigar a ese lugar.

—No sé, si fuese una buena idea…—comento Nanako, observo a Ryu y suspiro—Bien, vamos, pero utilicemos la entrada antigua


	6. New member: Ryu

New member: Ryu

El trio, había decidido juntarse en Junes. Nanako, fue la primera en llegar, así que espero sentada en una silla del patio de comida, mientras la joven esperaba se escuchó la canción Junes, a la joven Nanako, esa canción le trajo muchos recuerdos, así que inconscientemente empezó a cantar.

— ¡Every day´s, every day´s, great at your Junes!—empezó a cantar Nanako.

Nanako, estaba cantando en voz baja, entonces la joven, escucho una pequeña risita a su lado, reconoció esa risa.

Era la risa de su amiga, Momoka, la cual estaba grabando a Nanako, con una cámara de video.

—Momo-chan—exclamo Nanako, con la cara roja de vergüenza al darse cuenta que su amiga, la estaba grabando y pregunto a su amiga, con algo de sorpresa— ¿Por qué, me estas grabando?

—Es que te veías tan linda cantando y tu voz es hermosa—le contesto Momoka, con una sonrisa y agrego—Además, quería estrenar mi nueva cámara de video, mira incluso tiene visión de rayos X, con esto puedo ver lo que uno lleva puesto abajo suyo.

—Deja de grabar—exclamo Nanako, sonrojada y tapándose las partes íntimas.

Momoka, bajo su cámara y sonrió.

—Nana-chan, eres muy vergonzosa y pudorosa, amiga—sonrió Momoka.

Buenas tardes, chicas—exclamo Ryu, que llego algo cansado, ya que corrió para llegar donde estaba el punto de reunión y pregunto sentándose al frente de Nanako— ¿Entonces en este lugar, se reunían el investigation team?

Si, en este mismo puesto se reunían—contesto la joven Nanako y observo su puesto con nostalgia—Aquí en donde me sentaba, cuando acompañaba a mi primo y a sus amigos, era una niña, en ese entonces.

Nanako, suspiro con nostalgia y miro a sus amigos.

—Disculpe, es que estaban recordando tiempos nostálgicos—se disculpó con algo de vergüenza, la joven Nanako y tocio un poco para aclarar su garganta y cambiar de tema—Bueno, mi onii-chan, junto con sus amigos, ocupaba la unas de las grande pantallas de televisión del departamento de electrónica.

—Bien, que estamos esperando—exclamo Ryu, parándose de la mesa y apoyando su palma derecha en la mesa exclamo—Quiero, saber porque mi chica, murió.

—Ryu—comento Nanako, que miro a su amigo—tu mano, esta sobre una mancha de helado combinada con mayonesa.

Ryu, miro su palma, tomo una servilleta y se limpió su mano, mientras que Momoka, estaba grabando la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya deja de grabar—exclamo Ryu.

El trio de chicos, estaba en el departamento de electrónica. Los chicos, miraba la televisión que utilizaban el Investigation Team, para entrar al mundo de la televisión.

—Aquí es donde mi onii-chan y sus amigos, entraba al otro mundo—comento Nanako a sus amigos.

—Vaya, es raro que no se haya sacado el televisor—comento Momoka

—Yosuke-onii-chan, converso la televisión en este lugar por nostalgia—contesto Nanako al comentario de su amiga.

Nanako, fue la primera en entrar al mundo de la televisión, seguida por el joven Ryu y por Momoka, el trio de jóvenes, llegaron al mundo atrás de la televisión, se dieron cuenta que estaban en el mismo escenario en donde había llegado la primera vez. Nanako, observo que a algunos cuantos metros atrás de ellos, se encontraba Kuma, persiguiendo a un ser encapuchado, su ropa solo dejaba mostrar parte de su cuerpo, de piel blanca, piernas atléticas, las cuales estaban vendadas hasta las rodillas y una cola de garo y una oreja de gato de color amarillo, eran lo único visible en esa criatura. La criatura, subió a una muralla y observo a Kuma

—Ven para acá, maldita sombra-kuma—exclamo un molesto Kuma a la criatura

—Nenene, no bajara-nyu—le contesto el ser a Kuma

Kuma, estaba a punto de llamar a su persona, cuando fue detenido por Nanako, que se sentía curiosa por esa criatura.

— ¿Nana-chan-kuma?—pregunto Kuma, al percatarse de la joven Nanako y pregunto a la chica— ¿Qué haces aquí?, te pedí que no volviese.

—Disculpa, Kuma-onii-chan, pero estoy ayudando a un amigo—contesto Nanako a la pregunta del Kuma y agrego mirando a la extraña criatura encapuchada— ¿Es una sombra?

—Bueno, sí, ella nos ha estado vigilando y cuando la descubrí, le empecé a perseguir, pero es rápido y no lo alcance a atrapar—le contesto Kuma a Nanako

Nanako, observo a la criatura, que esta vez estaba sentada como un gato, en la cima de la pared y se lamia sus manos.

—Kuma onii-chan, esta sombra no es mala—comento Nanako y agrego—Es una sombra curiosa, además me sorprende que esta sombra, pueda razonar al igual que tú.

Nanako, miro a la sombra con una sonrisa, la criatura, miro con curiosidad a Nanako.

— ¿En todo caso, has visto a personas extrañas o mejor dicho a alguien o algunas personas, con un cuerpo de una mujer?—pregunto Nanako a Kuma.

—No he visto nada de eso—le contesto Kuma y agrego—Este lugar a estado tranquilo.

La sombra con partes de gatos, escucho la pregunta que hizo Nanako a Kuma.

—Nenene, ha visto a una persona que traía un cuerpo de una chica-nyu—comento la sombra, que dio un salto y se puso al lado de Nanako.

— ¿Sabes, donde fueron?—pregunto Ryu a la sombra

La sombra, observo a Ryu de una manera despectiva y no le contesto la pregunta, la joven Nanako, se dio cuenta que la criatura mitad gato, no gustaba de contestar a los hombres.

—Disculpa, ¿A dónde fue el sujeto con el cuerpo de la chica?—pregunto Nanako a la sombra

—Nenene, les guiara-nyu—contesto Nenene a la pregunta que le hizo Nanako.

La sombra, empezó a guiar al grupo.

—Nenene, vio una persona que cargaba un cuerpo de una chica, la cual tenía una vestimenta como la tuya, nyu—le dijo Nenene a Nanako.

El grupo, llego a una casa vacía.

—El sujeto, se escondió en este lugar y Nenene, no vio más—dijo Nenene al grupo.

Ryu, se adelantó al grupo y entro a la casa, después fue seguido por el grupo. Los cinco miembro del grupo, miraron la casa, la cual estaba vacía y desordenada.

— ¿Que rayos, es este lugar?—pregunto Momoko.

—Es una copia de nuestra ciudad—le contesto Nanako a Momoka.

En ese momento, se escuchó una risa.

—jaja, te demoraste en llegar—se escuchó la voz

—Esa voz, es igual que la de Ryu—pensó Nanako y agrego—No puede ser, una sombra.

En ese momento, apareció delante del grupo un joven parecido al de Ryu, pero con ojos amarillos y con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Ryu al extraño joven

—No me reconoces, yo soy Ryu—le contesto Ryu sombra y agrego— Mira, soy un experto en kendo, puedo utilizar una espada como un verdadero samurái, pero a pesar de todo no tengo valentía, a pesar de que tengo dos amigas mujeres, debo ocultar mi cobardía y ser alguien que no soy, yo no puede confesarme con mi novia, ella se confesó conmigo.

—No es cierto—exclamo Ryu.

Kuma, sabiendo lo que sucedía trato de intervenir, pero Nanako, lo detuvo y negó con su cabeza.

—Él se debe enfrentara a su yo—dijo Nanko y agrego observando al oso—Kuma onii-chan, debemos prepararnos.

Ryu, se agacho, se tapó sus oreja para no escuchar al otro Ryu, que se reía de él y seguía enumerando sus características, que el mismo ocultaba.

—No, no puede ser—pensó Ryu, mientras negaba con su cabeza y exclamo—Tu, tú, no eres yo.

El otro Ryu, sonrío al escuchar la negación del verdadero Ryu.

—Al fin—exclamo Ryu sombra, el cual fue envuelto por una sombra negra, que tomo forma de huevo.

El huevo, se quebró, revelando a una sombra, consistente en un jarrón rojo gigante, que tenía diseñada una estrella de cinco puntas invertidas, dos piernas de metal aparecieron de bajos del jarrón junto con dos brazos delgado y una cabeza que tenía una máscara de un demonio.

— ¿Qué rayos, es eso?—pregunto Momoka, retrocediendo junto con Ryu

—Es la sombra de Ryu—exclamo Nanako y exclamo rompiendo una carta—Te invoco Vehuaih.

La persona de Nanako, apareció al mismo tiempo que Kuma, había invocado a su persona.


End file.
